Your Gaze
by che24
Summary: Saat tatapan mata bertemu akan ada maksud yang ingin disampaikan, tapi bagaimana jika kita 'salah' menangkap maksud tatapan matanya? / remake misunderstanding girl by: Saki Shiumi / OneShot / KrisTao / TaoRis


1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali saat bertatap muka ia selalu menatapku dengan pandangannya yang menghanyutkan. Seorang ketua dewan mahasiswa yang selalu sibuk, tapi saat kami berpapasan dia selalu melihat ke arahku.

Oh ayolah, jangan hancurkan keyakinanku dengan kata-kata "Itu hanya imajinasimu." Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya dia memang menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Semua temanku bilang pandangan matanya menakutkan tapi buatku itu tidak menakutkan hanya err... sedikit tajam mungkin.

Karena itu aku akan meyakinkan diriku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Yeah.. aku jatuh cinta karena tatapannya.

.

**Title: Your Gaze**

**MainPair: TaoRis**

**Genre: YAOI, fluf, romance**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Inspirasi dari salah satu komik kesukaan Che, karya Saki Shiumi sensei  
Dan dengan lancangnya Che me-remake-nya #bow**

.

.

"Duizhang, a..ku, a..ku menyukaimu," akhirnya terucap juga. Namja dengan rambut hitam arang itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, keberaniannya terkuras habis setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat barusan.

Hening.

"Kau," suara berat dari namja yang ada di hadapan namja berambut hitam arang itu membuka suaranya. "Huang ZiTao dari angkatan 2 kan?"

Namja bernama Tao itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Berani sekali kau menyatakan perasaan padaku," lanjut namja berambut pirang itu membuat Tao memiringkan kepalanya, imut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao. "Duizhang juga suka padaku kan?"

Namja itu menatap tajam ke arah Huang ZiTao, mengabaikan kasak-kusuk dari beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang terang-terangan memperhatikan dan memasang telinga baik-baik, menunggu sahutan sang ketua dewan yang terkenal galak dan jutek.

Namja itu masih menatap tajam ke arah Huang ZiTao yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu," sahut namja itu ketus.

Huang ZiTao membulatkan matanya, "Tidak bisa begitu dong!" seru namja berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya lawan bicaranya dengan nada remeh.

"Kau, kau selalu memandangiku lama setiap kita berpapasan. Itu pasti karena kau menyukai ku kan?" Huang ZiTao, mengatakan opininya dengan tegas dan tatapan polos, membuat namja di hadapannya memutar bola matanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan bocah ini?

" .Ha," tawa yang dibuat-buat menimpali ucapan Huang muda. "Seandainya yang menatapmu bukan aku, apa kau juga akan menyimpulkan dia menyukaimu? Tentu saja aku menatap orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku."

Huang ZiTao terdiam.

"Sudahlah aku banyak urusan lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu dan belajar dengan baik, bocah," namja itu menepuk kepala Huang ZiTao.

"Tapi..." pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mencoba berargumen lagi.

"Tao, kau sudah berhasil ternyata," seru sebuah suara membuat Huang ZiTao menoleh ke belakang.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol," guman namja pirang itu setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Huang ZiTao.

"Wah.. wah.. chukaeyo pasangan baru," seru Baekhyun seraya memeluk Huwng ZiTao.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, menepuk pundak sang namja pirang, "Aku tidak menyangka seleramu ternyata sepert baby panda, Kris."

Jangan lupakan suara besar Chanyeol yang terkenal sebagai seorang rapper kampus, apalagi suara Baekhyun yang beberapa menit lalu berteriak memberi selamat.

Tunggu dulu..

Beberapa orang yang lewat pun mengikuti jejak Baekhyun memberi selamat pada sang ketua dewan mahasiswa, Kris, dan sang ahli wushu ,Huang ZiTao.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu," seru Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menarik lenga Chanyeol.

Kehebohan beberapa waktu lalu seakan habis tak bersisa, menyisakan suara hembusan angin.

Kris memijit pelipisnya, dia tak kuasa menahan gelombang ucapan selamat yang dia sendiri tidak paham untuk apa. Kris melirik ke arah namja di sebelahnya yang menatapnya takut-takut.

"Huang ZiTao.." geram Kris

"Tao. Panggil Tao saja, jangan terlalu formal," sela Tao.

"Yaaakk.. aisshh" bentak Kris yang pada akhirnya berakhir dengan helaan napas kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada Byunbaek?"

Tao menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, Kris masih memandangnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Jangan memelototiku," sungut Tao saat merasa sedikit keder dengan tatapan Kris. "Aku kan hanya curhat pada sahabatku, Beef" dumel Tao menyabut nama panggilan kesayangan untuk sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Kau curhat apa?" nada suara Kris masih terdengar mengintimidasi.

Tao menggaruk ujung hidungnya, "I-iituu.."

"Ya?"

"A..aku hanya bilang pada Beef kalau aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padamu hari ini," ujar Tao cepat.

Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Selanjutnya?"

Tao menelan ludahnya.

"Selanjutnya apa yang kau ucapkan pada Baekhyun, Tao-ie?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Eeerr.. aku hanya bilang, kalau mungkin saja kau juga menyukaiku karena kau memanatapku setiap kita berpapasan," cicit Tao, "Dan Beef setuju dengan pendapatku."

Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Sepertinya Beef mengira kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasi," Tao melanjutkan tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Kris.

"Kau berkata seperti itu pada siapa saja?" tanya Kris gemas.

"Hanya pada Beef, tapi sepertinya Beef menceritakannya pada Chanyeol, wajar sih Chanyeol kan kekasih Beef," Tao menjawab dengan polos tanpa kecurigaan apa pun.

Kris menepuk dahinya pelan, kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengetahui rahasiamu, bersiap-siaplah rahasiamu menjadi konsumsi publik.

Kris memandang gemas pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengklarifikasi ini semua," ujar Kris kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

"Dan satu lagi, lebih baik kau tidak menceritakan rahasiamu pada beefmu dan kekasihnya itu."

Kali ini Kris benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya, aku kan hanya bercerita pada sahabatku," guman Tao. "Ahh, aku harus mencari Beef dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, kalau dduizang tidak menyukaiku."

**.**

**.**

Kris berkomat-kamit menenangkan diri saat berjalan meninggalkan sosok Tao. Sekuat hati ia menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh atau bahkan berteriak girang setelah mendengar pernyataan perasaan Tao padanya, bahkan Tao menyuruhnya hanya memanggil Tao.

Apa yang spesial Kris? -_-

Berteriak girang?

Tentu saja girang, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Kalau pada kenyataannya Kris juga memiliki perasaan pada Tao, seperti yang dikatakan Tao tadi.

Oh ayolah, alasan yang diungkapkan Tao itu benar 100%. Kris tidak akan pernah mau menatap siapa pun lama-lama kalau dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan orang itu.

Lalu kenapa menolak Tao?

Banyak alasan...

Pertama, harga diri seorang Wu YiFan tidak akan mau menerima apa pun dari orang lain. mottonya adalah lebih baik memberi dari pada menerima, lebih baik tangan di atas dari pada tangan di bawah. Apalagi soal urusan hati, sebagai ultimate of same yang dikejar-kejar kaum hawa dan uke, Kris ingin dia lah yang harus menyatakan perasaannya.

Kedua, Jaim. Jaga Image, apa jadinya jika tadi ia menerima pernyataan Tao di koridor kampus yang penuh banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, itu sama sekali tidak romantis. -_-

Ketiga, kalau Kris menerima Tao tadi, bisa dipastikan Tao pulang tinggal nama. eh? yah, Kris tadi sempat menangkap bayangam salah satu fans fanatik Kris di kampus ini yang bahkan pernah mengirimi Baekhyun boneka seukuran jari berlumuran cat merah darah karena saat itu mereka mengira Kris menyukai Baekhyun, padahal ia hanya membantu Chanyeol -_-

Keempat, ia harus menyumpal duo happy virus yang merangkap sahabatnya, mata-mata sekaligus cupid untuk Kris agar bisa mendekati Huang ZiTao, mahasiswa semester awal yang paling polos -menurutnya dan menurutku- karena mereka bahkan mendukung dugaan Tao.

Aaarrgg Kris tidak sadar jika selama ini Tao memperhatikan pandangannya saat mereka bertemu. Untung saja meski Byunbaek -sepertinya- memberikan tanda-tanda pada Tao jika Kris memang menyukainya, tapi dikarenakan sifat asli Tao yang kelewat polos sepertinya ia tidak sadar.

Kris mengambil smart phone dai sakunya dan mendial sebuah nomer denan contact name 'Chanyeol Tiang'. Kris apa kau tidak sadar jika kau lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

"_Yeoboseyo,_" terdengar suara Chanyeol.

"Ya.. chanyeol apa saja yang dikatakan Byunbaek pada pandaku?" teriak Kris tanpa peduli bagaimana nasib telinga Chanyeol.

"_Isshh sabar duizhang, kau membuat telingaku sakit_," sahut Chanyeol, Kris masih memasang wajah kusutnya meski rona merah di wajahnya masih tersisah karena mengingat Tao.

Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melepaskan Tao dari pikiranmu, duizhang?

"Apa yang kau dan kekasihmu katakan pada pandaku, huh?" tanya Kris lagi.

Terdengar decakan dari Chanyeol.

"_Siapa? Panda? Panda siapa? Pandamu_?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar mengejek.

"Iya, pandaku!"

"_Hahahaaha, kau bilang pandamu tapi kau menolaknya tadi, darimana dia bisa jadi pandamu, bodoh_," cecar Chanyeol membuat Kris menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya.

Kris mendengus, pasti Tao sudah cerita pada Baekhyun dan pasti juga Chanyeol ikut nimbrung.

"Diam kau, Tao itu pandaku!"

"_Kau lucu Kris, padahal kesempatan menjadikannya milikmu terbuka lebar tadi, kenapa kau menolaknya? Seharusnya kau melihat dia sekarang menangis di atap dan membawa Baekkie ku"_ omelan Chanyeol membuat Kris menyipitkan mata.

"Menangis? Maksudmu Tao menangis?"

"_Ye.."_

"Kau apakan dia sampai menangis?" geram Kris.

_"Yaakk.. itu semua karena kau menolaknya, dia patah hati, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"_ Chanyeol membentak Kris.

Kris terdiam.

"Kau .. aisshh.. kau taukan aku tidak ingin menolaknya, aku masih belum siap saja, padahal aku sedang memikirkan caraenyatakan cinta padanya, siapa sangka malah dia yang menyatakan cinta padaku," jelas Kris langsung disahuti suara tawa Chanyeol.

"Cih.. dasar Jaim," ejekan Chanyeol membuat alis Kris kembali terpaut kesal.

"Jangan mengejekku lebih baik kau membantuku sekarang," sela Kris berusaha menghentikan tawa nista Chanyeol.

"_Kau mau aku bantu apa? Tao sudah merengek-rengek pada baekhyun untuk mengadakan pesta patah hati nanti malam,_" sahut Chanyeol asal. "_Mungkin kau mau datang, aku yakin akan sangat meriah jika kau datang._"

Kris memijat pelipisnya, "Berhenti mengejekku Park Chanyeoool."

"_Baiklah, baiklah, karena kau pernah membantuku saat aku mendekati Baekkie, sekarang aku akan membantumu, apa yamg kau butuhkan, dude?_"

Kris memandang ke luar menatap langit musim semi dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku tiga hari lagi, pastikan dia tidak melirik yang lain, sampai tiga hari lagi terserah bagaimana usahamu agar dia tidak melirik yang lain, mudah bukan?"

Kris langsung memutus sambungan. Tidak sopan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin melakukan ini, panda?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah memasang earphone.

Tao yang duduk di samping Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Sudah cukup menangisi Kris tadi malam sampai mabuk ice cream rasa strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Tao dan Baekhyun ingin minum bir, tapi Chanyeol yang menemani mereka belanja untuk pesta patah hati Tao mengembalikan semua bir yang ada di troli belanjaan mereka tanpa disadari Baekhyun dan Tao, lalu menggantinya dengan 10 kotak ice cream strawberry.

Menurut Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun masih belum cukup umur dan cukup wajah 'tua' untuk mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan melirik Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Kalian bicara apa thih?" tanya seorang dengan kulit pucatnya.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol menoleh menatap namja itu, "Diam Sehunnie,"

Sehun merengutu di bentak sunbae dan temannya.

"Thehun kan hanya bertanya," gerutunya.

Chanyeol menarik napas, "Lebih baik kita mulai saja."

Chanyeol menekan tombol dan saat tombol itu berwarna merah muncul sebuah tulisan ON berwarna hijau.

"Annyeoooong..." suara Baekhyun dan Sehun terdemgar membahana memenuhi koridor dan lingkungan kampus melalui speaker.

Ya.. mereka sedang berada di ruang siaran kampus.

Baekhyun masih sibuk menyapa semua mahasiswa di waktu makan siang mereka, memang sudah kebiasaan Baekhyun yang kuliah di jurusan broadcast melakukan ini di hari kamis seperti sekarang.

"Nde, baiklah kita kedatangan tamu spesial hari ini, sudah lama kami menunggu tamu kita ini, bukan begitu Sehunnie?" suara Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, akhirnya thetelah thekian lama thibuk dengan wuthunya, tiba-tiba Tao bitha datang di acara kita," sahut Sehun diiringi suara geplakan.

'Plaakk'

"Ya.. kenapa kau membongkar siapa nama tamu kita sebelum waktunya," bentak Baekhyun.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya, "Thakit hyung."

"Ah sudahlah, selamat datang TAO-SSI" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Nde, annyeong haseyo.. Wo shi Huang ZiTao," sapa Tao dengan bahasa campur-campur.

"Itthhh, hyung jangan pakai bahatha Cina, aku tidak paham," sela Sehun yang sudah tidak mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, lebih baik kita membahas kabar terbaru Tao," sela Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Tao?"

"Baik-baik saja," ucap Tao semangat

"Ah Tao-ssi aku dengar kemarin kau dan duizhang Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun tanpa berbasa-basi langsung menanyakan pokok pertanyaan utamanya.

Sehun melotot, "Jinja?"

Tao tertawa melihat ekapresi Sehun, "Ahni, itu hanya salah paham, Baekhyun hyung."

"Ehh? Thalah paham?" Sehun yang memang benar-benar tidak kehebohan kemarin menjadi bingung.

Tao mengangguk, "Aku memang menyatakan perasaanku, lalu Baekhyun hyung datang dan salah paham saat melihat duizhang menepuk kepalaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nde, aku melihat dia memepuk kepalamu perhatian," ucap Baekhyun.

"Hahaaa, padahal dia hanya menyuruhku kembali ke kelasku. Hanya karena Baekhyun hyung berteriak membuat orang-orang disana salah paham deh," jelas Tao

Sehun terus mengangguk sok paham.

"Lagipula aku sudah di tolak kok, hehehe," sahut Tao tersenyum polos

"MWOOO?" teriak Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Tao terlonjak.

"Ya, Oh Sehuuun, berisik," sekai lagi gulungan kertas Baekhyun mampir di kepala Sehun.

Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak peduli, "Kau ditolak oleh dduizhang? itthh thepertinya dduizhang tidak bitha melihat namja manith thepertimu, panda," sahut Sehun dengan mata membulat.

"Kau memujiku Sehunnie?" tanya Tao dan tertawa renyah.

"Kau kan memang manith panda," sahut Sehun sungguh-sungguh membuat Tao tertawa lepas dan Baekhyun cengo.

"Sebenarnya aku saja yang salah paham karena kami sering berpapasan dan dia melihatku. Yaahh.. anggap saja aku terpesona dengan tatapan matanya dan mengira dia jatuh cinta padaku, karena itu aku menyatakan perasaan kemarin," jelas Tao membuat Sehun melongo dan Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

"Ittthh... kau thelalu thepelti itu panda, thuka thalah paham, dulu kau juga takut denganku karena tatapan datarku, kau berpikir aku jahat, ckckck," Sehun menyahuti diakhiri dengan helaan napasnya. Bisa dikatakan mereka memang dekat karena satu angkatan.

"Lebih baik kau dengan Sehunnie saja Tao," celetuk Baekhyun membuat Tao semakin tertawa, sedangkan Sehun mengangguk-angguk cuek.

"Ah benar juga, bagamaimana Sehunnie?" tanya Tao disela-sela tawanya.

"Tertherah Tao-ie thaja, Thehun ikutan, hahahaha."

Baekhyun melotot kaget dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang memberinya kode.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita break dulu, Day Dream - Super Junior akan menemani siang kalian, kami akan kembali setelah ini," ungkap Baekhyun saat melihat kode dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika sedari tadi seringaian jahil terpatri terus menerus di wajah Chanyeol.

"Selamat bergalau ria, Kris hyung," gumannya setelah melambai ke arah Tao yang keluar dari ruang siaran.

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan dewan mahasiswa, Kris meremas kertasnya dan membanting penanya di atas meja saat mendengar broadcast antara Baekhyun, Tao, dan Sehun.

Apa tadi yang dikatakan Sehun? Dia tidak menyadari kemanisan wajah Tao? Yang benar saja Kris yakin dia yang pertama kali menyadari bagaimana manisnya wajah sang ahli wushu itu.

Dan tadi Byunbaek bilang apa?

Lebih baik Tao dengan Sehun saja?

Hell to the O

Hello Byunbaek... daripada Sehun tentu Tao lebih baik dengannya saja.

Terakhir tadi kenapa Tao malah menggoda Sehun?

Aaaaarggghhh.. Kris menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi.

Isshh mana janji Park Chanyeol menjaga Tao sampai dua hari lagi? Kenapa kekasih beefnya itu malah menyarankan Tao untuk bersama Sehun?

WHAT THE...

WHAT THE...

WHAT THE...

Kris berjalan bolak-balik di ruangan ketua dewan mahasiswa.

Sial, jika seperti ini dia tidak bisa menunggu dua hari lagi.

Kris segera keluar dari ruangannya bahkan iamembanting pintunya. Dia tidak peduli apakah pintu itu rusak atau tidak. Pikirnya sekarang, lebih penting menemukan Tao! SEGERA!

Kris berjalan menyusuri koridor sesekali ia melongok ke dalam kelas dari pintu yang terbuka, sesekai ia melihat ke arah halaman kampus bahkan diarela berlari melalui tangga tidak menggunakan lift.

Mata Kris terbelalak melihat Tao yang berjalan santai saat dia di koridor lantai dua, Kris hendak memanggilnya.

"Tao," beberapa orang melihat ke arah Tao dan namja berkulit lebih gelap dari orang korea biasanya yang berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda panda itu.

"Aku dengar broadcast tadi kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada dduizhang jutek, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Suara namja itu begitu keras karena ia masih berjarak lima meter dari Tao.

Kris menggemeretakan (?) giginya, dia tahu siapa namja itu. Kai, junior paling bandel menurutnya, selain si cadel Sehun.

Tao terlihat meringis dan menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk v sign.

Kai yang sudah dekat dengannya memiting Tao, "Ah, aku yakin kau pasti dengan pedenya menyangka dduizang jutek menyukaimu kan?"

Suara Kai masih begitu keras bahkan Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

Apa-apaan Kkamjong itu? Lihat semua orang jadi memperhatikab Tao yang tengah membetulkan rambutnya setelah balas memiting Kai.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa Kai seenaknya memiting Tao? Cih sepertinya Kris harus menghukum Kai karena berani memiting pandanya.

"Berisik Kai."

"Hahahaa, kau selalu begitu menyimpulkan sesuatu sendiri dan selalu berakhir salah paham."

Ya ampun Kai, kau ingin semua orang mendengar pembicaran kalian dengan volume suaramu yang menggelegar itu? -_-

"Misunderstanding Panda," teriak seseorang membuat Tao dan Kai bahkan Kris menoleh. beberapa orang di sekitar Kai dan Tao tertawa dan berguman 'missunderstanding panda'

"Terima kasih nicknamenya Onew sunbae," balas Tao.

Kai hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Tao.

"Sudahlah aku mau masuk, minggir," Tao masuk dan masih tersenyum setiap ada mahasiswa yang memanggilnya dengan nickname barunya itu.

Kris yang melihat Tao masuk gedung segera berlari ke arah lift di ujung koridor.

Kris buru-buru menekan tombol lift dan menggerakkan telapak kakinya berkali-kali tanda ia sedang tak sabar.

'Ting'

Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, Kris,mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai.

'Gotcha'

Hanya ada Tao yang sedikit terkejut melihat Kris, tapi panda itu buru-buru mengubah lagi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hai Tao," sapa Kris.

Tao melirik Kris dan mengangguk, "Hai duizhang," balas Tao.

"Aku mendengar siaran barusan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tanpa menatap Tao.

"Aku hanya mengklarifikasi kejadian kemarin, bukannya dduizhang yang menyuruhku?" Tao bertanya balik dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukan masalah klarifikasi, tapi.." Kris menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya lagi. "Apa maksud Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kau lebih baik dengan Sehun dan kau menggoda Sehun?"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit menurunkan kadar jaimnya Kris berhasil bertanya.

Tao menautkan alisnya bingung.

Mana dia tahu apa maksud Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Kalau menggoda Sehun? Itu haknya kan?

"Mollayo," Tao memamdang angka yang ada di atas tombol-tombol lift, sebentar lagi lantai 4. Namja manis itu melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu, Kris, yang masih tidak percaya menarik tangan Tao hingga pemuda manis itu menghadap ke arah Kris membelakangi pintu.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" bisik Kris setelah berhasil mendesak Tao hingga tubuhnya bersandar di pintu lift.

Tao?

Wajahnya merona sempurna saat Kris,mendekatkan wajahnya, apalagi sekarang mereka sangat dekat. Tao bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kris

"I..Iitu bukan urusanmu, duizhang" sahutan Tao membuat Kris terkejut.

'Tiiing'

Pintu lift terbuka, Tao yang sedari tadi bersandar tentu kehilangan sandarannya.

"Ehh.. eehhh.." seru Tao panik.

Entah kecepatan dari mana Kris yang masih memegang tangan Tao membalik posisi mereka.

'Bruuuk'

"Kyaaaaa..." suara jeritan mahasiswa menggema di koridor lantai empat.

Tao yang memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka matanya saat tak merasakan sakit apalagi mendengar teriakan tadi.

"Duizhaaang," suara teriakan orang-orang itu membuat Tao terbelalak saat melihat Kris ada di bawahnya.

"Ya ampun, apa benar kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Tao bisa mendengar dan mengenali suara Baekhyun. Namun, ia masih terlalu shock melihat Kris di bawahnya.

Lebih baik kalian segera bangun, Kris, Tao.

**.**

.

Saat ini Tao sedang ada di ruang kesehatan kampus. Selain dia juga ada Baekhyun yang tadi secara kebetulan ada di koridor, dan Kris yang mendapatkan plester di pelipisnya yang sedikit sobek.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di lift?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kris.

Sudah 20 menit mereka ada di sini dan Tao sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Wajahnya terlihat merona samar saat dia mengingat Kris menariknya sebelum terjatuh. Kyaaaa... bukan kah itu seperti pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri?

Apa yang kau pikir kan Tao?

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri setelah terbentur sekeras tadi?" tanya Baekhyun, bagaimana pun Kris adalah sahabat kekasihnya.

Kris diam.

"Aku akan di jemput, sudah ya... aku masih ada urusan," Kris meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, sudahlah lebih baik kita ke atap saja panda, aku baru saja mengambil masakan Kyungsoo di ruang PKK" celetuk Baekhyun menyeret Tao.

Makanan buatan Kyungsoo memang enak, saat ini Tao dan Baekhyun sudah ada di atap menghabiskan sekotak bento buatan Kyungsoo, Tao yakin bento ini untuk Kai. Tao memakan makanannya dalam diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia masih memikirkan pelipis Kris yang terluka tadi.

Keadaan hening sedikit membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Hei panda kenapa kau diam saja?" Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan bertanya pada Tao yang dari tadi sibuk makan dengan memandang langit.

"Apa kau memikirkan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun gemas melihat tingkah Tao.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Beef?" Tao bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik.

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal.

"Kris baik-baik saja, dia kan keras kepala, jadi kepalanya juga pasti keras. Jangan khawatir," sahut Baekhyun asal.

Tao masih diam, dia memandang langit sore. Mereka ada di balik Tandon air yang ada di atas atap gedung kampus ini.

"Hei panda kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sambung Baekhyun lagi.

Tao melirik Baekhyun, "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Kris?" Baekhyun mengganti pertanyaannya.

Tao diam sebelum menjawab, "Tatapan matanya saat kami berpapasan," guman Tao.

"Hanya itu?"

Ganti Tao yang mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, bahkan aku jarang berbincang dengannya. Tapi, bahkan orang yang tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain bisa jatuh cinta juga kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menepuk kepala Tao. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyukai Kris.

"Beef," panggil Tao. Baekhyun hanya berdengung menyahutinya. "Jatuh cinta karena salah paham juga wajar kan?" tanya Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan polosnya.

Baekhyun tertegun, ia hendak menjawab saat ia mendengar suara di balik tandon.

"Ada apa Beef?" tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Baekhyun mengintip.

"Sstt.. sini panda," ujar Baekhyun menyuruh Tao mendekat.

"Duizhang?" guman Tao melihat Kris tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja.

"... Pernyataan cintamu padaku tiga tahun yang lalu, aku akan menjawabnya."

Sayup-sayup Tao dan Baekhyun mendengar suara namja yang berdiri di depan Kris.

Tao perlahan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Baekhyun menatap Tao khawatir. Sungguh ini tidak ada dalam rencananya dengan Chanyeol untuk memaksa Kris mengakui perasaannya pada Tao.

Yah.. seharian ini, acara siaran sebenarnya usul Chanyeol yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Tao yang merasa bersalah pada Kris karena dikira jadian dengan namja cengeng sepertinya, Tao berpikir bahwa Kris marah karena hal itu. Akhirnya Tao menyetujui mengklarifikasi kesalah pahaman itu melalui siaran sehingga satu kampus akan tahu, termasuk Kris. Sangat polos.

Apalagi tadi Sehun sangat membantu sekali karena ketidaktahuannya.

Bahkan Baekhyun sempat bersorak dalam hati melihat adegan di depan lift saat Tao dan Kris terjatuh meski ia tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu, ia buru-buru mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya yang tengah ada kelas filsafat.

Tapi sekarang...

Baekhyun masih menatap Tao yang mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Beef," celetuk Tao saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku.

"Lebih baik kita pergi, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang," Tao segera berdiri menepuk celananya sebentar.

Baekhyun mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu yang ada di dekat Kris.

Kris terkejut saat melihat Tao dan Baekhyun berjalan dari balik tandon. Siapa yang mengira ada orang lain di atap. Tao menoleh ke Kris dan namja itu.

Tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf kami tidak sengaja mendengar sedikit tadi, tapi kami akan pergi agar tidak mengganggu kalian," ucap Tao sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang sudah di pelupuk mata.. Jujur ia masih merasa sakit meski ia telah ditolak dengan sangat jelas kemarin.

"Ah, duizhang," ujar Tao saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. "Meski aku jatuh cinta padamu awalnya karena salah paham, tapi aku sadar perasaanku ini tidak salah aku pahami kalau aku memang mencintaimu," ucap Tao membuat Baekhyun langsung menarik kenop pintu dan mendorong Tao menuruni tangga.

Kris terhenyak.

Dia kalah, kalah telak dengan panda polos itu.

"Maaf Lay aku menarik pernyataan cintaku tiga tahun yang lalu," Kris melesat meninggalkan namja bernama Lay yang melongo bingung.

Lay ikut keluar dari atap dan melihat Kris yang kini mengejar namja tadi.

'Greep'

Dengan sedikit kasar Kris melepaskan pelukan posesif Baekhyun dan memeluk Tao.

"Aku kalah," bisik Kris membuat Tao tercengang.

"Du-Duizhang..." bisik Tao yang menatap Lay, Lay balas tersenyum.

"Wo Ai Ni."

Tao membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, meski ia sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Kris.

"Eehh tu-tunggu dulu, a-apa maksudmu duizhang?" tanya Tao bingung saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

Tangannya menangkup wajah Tao. "Tidak ada ada tunggu dulu, yang jelas aku mencintaimu."

"Ta-tapi.. kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Tao bingung.

Baekhyun mendengus sekali lagi, "Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi panda, Kris inginnya dia yang menyatakan cinta padamu, bukan nenerima pernyataan cintamu."

Tao mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, kau juga mencintaiku kan? Kalau begitu beres kau dan aku sepasang kekasih sekarang," putus Kris mencoba menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis.

"Aku akan merestui kalian jika kau mengumumkan kalau kalian sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih di siaran besok."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan restumu, Byunbaek. Lagipula besok tidak ada jadwal siaran," sela Kris.

"Bisa diadakan, special announcement about Kris-Tao," sahut Baekhyun santai.

"Ya.. kau tidak bisa seenaknya Byunbaek," geram Kris.

"Tapi duizhang aku mau kau melakukannya," sela Tao dengan nada penuh harap.

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan, Lay menggeleng tidak paham, dan Kris...

"Baiklah," sahut Kris terpaksa. "Ada syaratnya, kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku."

Wajah tao merona hebat saat jari panjang Kris mengangkat dagunya dan memandangnya intens, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Cih kemarin saja jaimnya setengah mati, sekarang gombalnya tiada henti.

"Wo ye ai ni, ge" cetus Tao seraya tersenyum polos. Pada akhirnya Kris tetap merona juga.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya kau harus pulang denganku, berangkat denganku, makan denganku, dan terus melakukan apa pun denganku. Dan hari ini juga kau makan malam dengan keluargaku aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku, kalau bisa kau menginap saja dirumahku sekalian," ucap Kris setelah berhasil mengatasi rona wajahnya.

Tao dan Baekhyun yang mendegarnya hanya membulatkan matanya. Kris menarik tangan Tao sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk.

"Ya... Mau kau bawa kemana pandaku, Kriiiisss."

Sepertinya mereka melupakan namja manis yang hanya menatap heran melihat kejadian ajaib barusan.

.

End

.

Lay Side

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Lay semakin menggeleng sempurna, namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah melakukan permintaanmu," ujar Lay.

"..."

"Bahkan dia lupa kalau aku sepupunya jadi sudah pasti dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, Hahaha, aku pikir aktingku akan gagal karena bohongnya kebangetan"

"..."

"Sama-sama senang membantumu, lagipula aku bisa melihat wajah panik Kris bodoh itu hiburan langka."

"..."

"Nde, kau memang pantas jadi cupid."

Ooo...ooo sepertinya ada rencana Chanyeol yang tidak di ketahui Baekhyun -_-

.

**End [beneran]**

**.**

**.**

a.n: gak tahu hasilnya gmana, che g isa romantis2an gak pengalaman -_-v

yang nganggur mohon komen aja, kepikiran bikin sequel tapi liat respon. yang pernah baca komik misunderstanding girl karya saki shiumi, itu yang che contek (?) tapi che ubah sana-sini.

unt yg pernah baca Raven, part 2 kemarin typo bertebaran, maaf che klo ngetik ff di hp, baru di transfer ke laptop dan di edit ala kadarnya :'))

salam,

che24


End file.
